


next gen hell

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Multi, Rip Setters, Rip Spikers, next gen captains, rip everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ennoshita makes the mistake of making a group chat for the next gen captains.
  futon cooch: the only explosive on me is this bomb ass dick
  shirabooboo: i can't believe i'm friends with you guys
  akaasuffering: Me too
It turns out that it's not a complete mistake.





	1. "twenty minutes of my life ill never get back"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tEH KEWL CAPS!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060944) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> if you remember i abandoned tEH kEWL cAPS !!! so im writing this now
> 
> it'll have some aspects of the old fic except i swap out yamamoto with kenma

Ennoshita's phone buzzed.

 

It was Daichi.

 

**[From Daichi-san]**

[14:00] You should make a group chat with the new captains.

 

**[To Daichi-san]**

[14:01] why

 

**[From Daichi-san]**

[14:01] I made one with Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa, and some other captains. It was fun.

 

**[To Daichi-san]**

[14:02] fine

 

**[To Daichi-san]**

[14:02] aaaah daichi-san i forgot to ask hows uni??

 

**[From Daichi-san]**

[14:08] Sorry for the late reply. It's pretty good but Suga didn't make the volleyball team...

 

**[To Daichi-san]**

[14:08] awww!! i hope suga-san's okay tho

 

**[From Daichi-san]**

[14:09] Ennoshita, take care. I have a class in six minutes, so goodbye.

 

**[To Daichi-san]**

[14:10] well have fun in class daichi-san!! bye!

 

Well, what a great start to his third year.

Let's hope Ennoshita doesn't get drunk underage and push someone in a shopping cart down the road.

 

He opened Skype. 

 

_Shit, what was Akaashi's name again?_

 

_Ah, yes. PrettySetter18. Classy._

 

* * *

 

**[15 September, 15:00]**

 

_ennoshita is online._

 

**ennoshita started the chat "cap squad 2."**

 

**ennoshita added PrettySetter18, kenmakitty, shirabooboo, Yahaba, futon cooch, and fukboi to "cap squad 2."**

  

_PrettySetter18 is online._

 

_Yahaba is online._

 

_kenmakitty is online._

 

**ennoshita**

hi guys!!! daichi-san told me to make a chat for us!! i hope we dont do some dumb shit like kuroo and that shopping cart...

 

**kenmakitty**

*has vietnam war flashbacks of that cursed day*

 

**PrettySetter18**

*Also has flashbacks of when Bokuto wore all of his underwear on his head*

 

**Yahaba**

man tokyo captains are weird

the old ones i mean

 

**ennoshita**

we all know each other right?? yahaba??

 

**Yahaba**

im assuming that "PrettySetter18" is akaashoo or something

akaashi??

and kenmakitty is kozume

 

**kenmakitty**

ding ding ding motherfucker

 

**PrettySetter18**

Kenma, the master of sass.

 

_shirabooboo is online._

 

**shirabooboo**

the sassiest

 

**Yahaba**

youre one to talk 

 

**shirabooboo**

*you're

 

_Yahaba is offline._

 

_futon cooch is online._

 

**futon cooch**

rekt af

 

**shirabooboo**

your name lmao

"futon cooch"

dateko right??

 

**futon cooch**

yeet fan

*fam

 

**ennoshita**

do any of you guys like anime

 

**Yahaba**

lmao weeb

 

**shirabooboo**

we're japanese

 

**PrettySetter18**

I binge watch Yuri!!! on Ice

And Tokyo Ghoul

 

**futon cooch**

im a normie who likes attack on titan rip

 

**kenmakitty**

g eT ou T

 

**PrettySetter18**

Kenma end me

 

**kenmakitty**

what is it this time

 

**PrettySetter18**

Bokuto wants to video call me

 

**kenmakitty**

fuck hold up im coming 

bust out the popcorn machine

 

_PrettySetter18 is offline._

_kenmakitty is offline._

 

**ennoshita**

frick you @ daichi this was terrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "is the chapter over already"
> 
> yes. im tired let me go to sleep i'll post the next chapter tomorrow i guess.


	2. "what the frick frack snick snack"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akaashi is a protective boyfriend, kenma suffers, and futakuchi gets triggered.
> 
> what a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey i'm in class suffering while writing fanfiction
> 
> shhhhh my teacher hasn't caught me so it's fine i guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> i might work on the third chapter before 2017 so look for a new chap soon

**shirabooboo**

i thought you were offline

 

**Yahaba**

ru d e asshole

 

_Yahaba has left "cap squad 2."_

 

**futon cooch**

ayEEEEE TERU MY BOI

 

**fukboi**

ayeeee

i dont know you sorry fam

 

**futon cooch**

*is depresst*

 

_futon cooch is offline._

 

**ennoshita**

you little shits

 

_ennoshita has added Yahaba to ¨cap squad 2.¨_

 

_Yahaba is online._

 

**Yahaba**

why would you do this ennoshita

i trusted you

 

_ennoshita is offline._

 

His laptop died on him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ennoshita grabbed his phone.

 

**[To Daichi-san]**

[15:21] i cant believe i trusted you

 

**[From Daichi-san]**

[15:21] :)

 

* * *

 

 

**Skype Mobile App**

**Downloading...**

**[----------- ] 60%**

 

"Ugh......"

Perfect. Luckily, Ennoshita Chikara was sorta the embodiment of patience, unlike a certain bald wing spiker.

 

"Finally."

 

**Skype Mobile App**

**Downloading...**

**[------------] 100%**

 

**Download Complete!**

 

* * *

 

 

**[15 September, 15:23]**

 

_ennoshita is online._

 

**ennoshita**

hi

i had to download the app on my phone

 

**shirabooboo**

lmao i'm too lazy to turn on my computer tbh

 

**Yahaba**

you missed it

 

**ennoshita**

missed what???

 

**Yahaba**

shitaboo getting roasted

 

**ennoshita**

i was gone for three minutes

 

**fukboi**

ennoshita~

 

_PrettySetter18 is online._

  

**PrettySetter18**

Get your hands off my man.

 

**fukboi**

o dam

bye

chikara~

 

**PrettySetter18**

g e T oU t

 

**ennoshita**

thanks babe

 

**shirabooboo**

ew romance

actually

my demon coach is gonna kick me off the team if i don't go to the shiratori dance

rip me

i have to go

with someone

 

**fukboi**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**shirabooboo**

no

 

**fukboi**

y e s

 

**shirabooboo**

(⌐□_□)

 

_shirabooboo is offline._

 

* * *

 

 

"Give me fifteen reasons I have to go to the dance." _  
_

 

Shirabu hates socializing. With a burning passion.

 

The gym doors opened with a loud creak.


End file.
